1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to water sport equipment. More specifically, the invention relates to such equipment which includes a board member, for carrying the user of the equipment, and a glider member, held by the user for catching the wind to propel the user. More specifically, the invention relates to such equipment wherein the board member includes a steering arrangement, and wherein the glider includes ribs and a stabilizer.
2. Description of Prior Art
Water sports equipment falling generally within the above description are taught in my U.S. Pat. No. 4,708,076, Nov. 24, 1987. However, the equipment of the '076 patent lacks some useful features which are incorporated in the inventive water sport equipment.
Thus, the board member of the '076 patent does not include a steering arrangement. In addition, it does not include any means for supporting the glider.
Again, the glider of the patented equipment is so constructed that, in an adverse wind, the sail of the glider could blow inward against the user. In addition, the glider of the patented equipment does not include a stabilizer which can aid in changing the attitude of the glider member regardless of the direction of the wind.